


Wicked Games

by cynatnite



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Somnabulist episode, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play some wicked games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).



[Wicked Games](http://vimeo.com/96662290) from [Cyn](http://vimeo.com/user12126495) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
